


Reprieve

by Gravitydrop



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydrop/pseuds/Gravitydrop
Summary: He’s mysterious; dark and otherworldly beautiful in such a strange and delicate way, something that Nero never thought he’d ever have wanted.





	Reprieve

It’s too unbelievably easy to get Nero to fall apart in his hands; or rather, in his mouth. V takes him in with such finesse, slow and calculated and warm, so much like the poetic words that flow off his tongue, the ones that never fail to make Nero have to suppress a shiver despite himself. 

There’s an urgency to everything around them; and although they’re not technically running out of time just yet, Nero can dazedly think of far more pressing matters than getting his dick sucked against a wall beside the payphone they’ve yet to make the call on. It’s a momentary reprieve from splitting demons apart, and Nero can’t find the heart to deny such temptations. Embarrassingly enough, a few minutes is all he’ll probably need, considering the the way V pulls back lazily back towards the tip, green eyes glinting up at him in what little light flickers down through the rubble of the city around them.

It isn’t much longer before Nero’s restraint begins to slip away, teeth gritting and grinding as he leans against the wall, bracing himself as V works over him far too slowly for his liking. V takes notice, humming softly to himself, seemingly sensing the growing desperation in Nero. 

The whole area is silent except for the whistling of cool wind blowing overhead, Nero’s harsh breathing, and the horrible, lewd and wet sounds slipping from V’s mouth. He’s mysterious; dark and otherworldly beautiful in such a strange and delicate way, something that Nero never thought he’d ever have wanted. Not until he heard V’s voice, listened to the few deep chuckles he’d let slip in conversation, admire the intricate tattoos along his arms and slender torso, and he was so easily caught; wrapped around V’s finger in an instant, unable to pull himself away. 

He’s snapped back to reality when V finally takes him down to the hilt, picks his pace up minutely as his long fingers wrap around the remainder of his dick. Nero’s losing control rapidly, fingers scraping against the graffitied brick behind him, white knuckled as he attempts to grip onto something only to be given no purchase to keep his knees from slightly buckling. He refuses to beg, refuses to ask and plead and demand V hurry the fuck up because this is good, god damn it’s good, but he can’t keep holding on like this, not when he so desperately needs to cum. 

V senses the ever growing need for urgency, watches the other man’s restraint dissolve as his hips begin to buck, aching to bury his dick in V’s throat. And V, as cunning and wicked as he can be at times isn’t cruel, isn’t one for endless suffering. He pulls back, looks up at Nero, and so cooly asks if the other man would be more interested in taking over and fucking his mouth. Nero swears harshly under his breath, immediately taking advantage of the offer and almost too roughly grabs the back of V’s skull, cock slipping past his pale, plush lips as he buries his dick in his throat, V nearly gagging on the thick and sudden intrusion. 

The feeling is incredible, absolutely perfect as his human hand moves to brush the hair out of V’s face, watching the tears collect in the corner of his eyes and cling to his thick, dark eyelashes at the effort. He fucks his hips forward eagerly in time with pushing V down onto his dick, Punch Line buried behind his head, tangling in his hair and snagging and tugging at the strands, earning him the most needy whimpers he’s ever had the pleasure of listening to. He’s far too lost now; absolutely in awe at the way V manages to take him down fully, over and over, groaning as he watches V palm at himself uncoordinatedly through his own pants. 

It won’t be long now, not with the way V swallows around him, breathing heavily through his nose as Nero watches his spit dribble down his chin, his calm and collected visage completely ruined as Nero crams his dick down his throat as far as he can manage, cursing into the air about how fucking good V feels, about how close he’s already getting now. 

It’s those half-lidded, tearful glistening eyes that are fixated on his own that does it for Nero, groaning deeply as his dick pulses hot streams of cum down V’s throat, watching the other man squirms and gurgles, absolutely debauched. He pulls out far more slowly and gently than he’d initially pushed in, strands of spit and cum connecting from V’s pink tongue to the tip of Nero’s spent cock.

And Nero, rough and loud as he can be, reaches down to run his thumb along V’s bottom lip bruised and wet and wipes it clean, dipping it back into his V’s mouth as he laps it clean shuddering before helping the other man to his feet. 

Nero mumbles a few words of appreciation and stumbles a few steps towards the pay phone, lifting the receiver before a tattooed hand stops him from depositing change. 

“Perhaps you could return the favor beforehand?” 

Nero grins and swears he sees stars with how fast he slams down onto his knees, receiver dangling from the payphone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to brush up on some nsfw style writing. I may take more requests via Twitter (@gravitren) and if they strike my fancy I’ll write some more for these two.


End file.
